Feudal Phoenixes
by animechick725
Summary: A world of What ifs. What if Inu No Taisho survived and Izayoi hadn't? What if two beautiful phoenix sisters saved Inu No Taisho and his young son in their time of need? Kind of an AU. Another Collab with Nyx Eryn. WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is another collab with the beautiful and talented **Nyx Eryn.** Something different than what we have done before but I still hope you all like it and if you don't I have a favor to ask. Don't comment if you hate it! Because frankly I don't care if you hate my stories, whether they are the collabs that I do or the ones I write myself. Fanfiction is for fun. Collabs are for fun so don't be an asshole. Constructive criticism is welcome being a prick isn't. That's all I have to say. Nyxy and I don't own Inuyasha just our OCs.

 **Feudal Phoenixes  
Chapter 1**

Two mystical fire birds flew in the skies. They was traveling from the far eastern lands after a long and arduous winter to their western roosting sight. They were identical in coloring but if one looked close enough they would see that one was larger in wingspan and had a red plumage while the other was a smaller and had a white plumage. They were sisters, known all throughout the lands for their smarts and cunning but most of all their kind hearts. They came upon a burning estate the sisters looked to each other and nodded. One flew to the estate while the other looked around it for wounded.

The larger sister flew around the burning estate and looked around. Her eyesight was superior and was able to see small object from high in the skies. She scanned the area and found a man or rather an Inu-youkai and he was fighting a Ryu-youkai. **'The only dragon and dog demon I am aware of are Ryukotsusei and Inu no Taisho'** she thought and controlled the flames causing it to spiral around her. She used the flames to make herself bigger and hotter. Opening her beak she let out a sonic screech towards the dragon demon and dive bomb at his eyes clawing them.

Meanwhile the smaller sister used her sight and she saw a small but beautiful human woman on the ground who died likely from the smoke in her lungs. Her clothes except for a red cloth were burned around her. She flew in closer and took on the guise of her human form. She came closer and it was no doubt that the woman was dead but she sniffed and she smelled a demon nearby. A half demon to be exact and she could hear a baby crying. She walked closer as the night wind blew around her and her golden eyes came up a small child in the arms of the dead woman **. 'A half demon infant...this robe protected the child from the flames.'** The woman picked up the small child and looked down at him.

The larger sister flew away from the dragon after blinding it. She allowed herself to become its target in order to give Inu no Taisho a clear shot on its neck. She clamped her talons on the Ryukotsusei's horns and started burning him.  
Inu no Taisho panted as blood dripped from his body. He held onto his sword and summoned the last bit of his energy to use a powerful attack on Ryukotsusei. He yelled out a battle cry as he cried out "BACKLASH WAVE!" Sending a wave of demonic energy to the dragons neck slicing it clean off. Before Inu no Taisho lost consciousness he felt himself being carried into the skies.

The baby soon fell asleep into the smaller sister's arms. She flew off and caught up with her sister after properly burying the woman. Once they touched down the smaller sister, who was actually the eldest went to her younger sister. "I believe this child is Inu No Taisho's."

"Aiko...you may be right." The younger sister says and lifts Inu no Taisho up on her shoulder and takes his sword into her unoccupied hand. The younger sister was taller though, slightly tanned, short black hair with red streaks and purple eyes. While the older was shorter, mid length brown hair with white streaks and golden eyes. They were both curvaceous and well busty in appearance.

"Kimi...this child of his is a half demon...I buried his mother before coming here." Aiko said softly as she held the baby in her arms. She went up to the unconscious dog general and said a soft incantation that healed his wounds and put him into a peaceful state

Kimi grunted at that. "A hanyou sister? The pup is already doomed for discrimination from both the humans and demons." She and Aiko walked under a large cherry blossom tree and Kimi laid the General on the ground. She stripped him of his clothes and armor began cleaning and fixing it. "It would be best to put it out of its misery." She mumbled

Aiko looked to her sister. "Do not speak that way! Mother taught us to love all creatures." She said coldly and looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "This baby has the potential to be great."

Kimi grumbles hating when Aiko yells and scolds at her. "I'm just saying, you don't have to actually do it." She turn her sights on the pup in Aiko's arms. "If you say so sister." She finished fixing the General's clothes and armor and started clothing him.

Aiko sat down with the young child and looked down at it. He had a good balance of his mother and his father in him. The small baby whimpered in her arms and looked up at her with his small ember eyes. Aiko smiled softly. "Hello little one." The small pup stared at Aiko, he knew by her scent that she wasn't his mother and let out a small whimper.

"Ugh...crying great...have fun being the surrogate mommy Aiko-chan." Kimi gagged and tended to Inu no Taisho

Inu No Taisho grumbled in his sleep. "Izayoi...Inuyasha...stay safe." He murmurs

"Shush..." Aiko said to Kimi and rocked the small pup. "Shh little one, I'm not your mother but you're safe. I won't let you be hurt." She kissed the small pup's forehead. The pup stopped crying and nuzzles into Aiko's hold and went to sleep again

Kimi rolled her eyes and made a shroud of harmless fire on Inu no Taisho to keep him warm. "Just keep it away from me...last time I let a kid near me they pulled my tail feathers out...and I had beautiful feathers." She pouted

Aiko smiled at the small bundle in her arms and looked at the Dog Generals sleeping form. "Izayoi was no doubt the mother of this child...so this child's name must be Inuyasha."

"Yeah I guess so." Kimi watched her sister. **'Always the nice one.'** "Don't you go getting attached to it."

Aiko smiled at the small child and just held him. "Did you say something?"

"You heard me you Baka...don't get attached to it. You know we need to get to our roosting sight to have our burning day." Kimi reminded her.

Aiko sighed. "I know...but until Mr. General wakes up we can't go anywhere...I'm not leaving this poor kid alone.

"You're too kindhearted for your own good." Kimi stood up and changed back into her phoenix form and jump into a branch. She started to preen her feathers and cleaning them.

Aiko rolled her eyes. She looked at the sleeping dog General and sighed. "You'll need to wake soon...your son needs you." The Dog General twitched occasionally and slept. His body was healed but his youki needed to be replenished before he could wake.

Aiko looked to her sister. "You know this kid is pretty adorable."

Stopping in preening her feathers Kimi looked up from behind her wing and stared at Inuyasha then at Aiko. "If you say so...I hate kids."

Aiko sighed. "You were one once too."

"Yes...but I remembered being bullied and teased because my feathers didn't come in when everyone else did. I was a late bloomer Aki." She turned her back and makes a nest out of the branches and leaves. "So I hate kids...you should rest maybe the dog will be up tomorrow."

"You as well. And not all kids are bad." Aiko said and she held Inuyasha as she went to sleep

 **'Maybe...but I still hate them. Annoying brats.'** Kimi closed her eyes and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a few days since the two sisters found the child and the famous dog general. Aiko hadn't left the side of the small infant and was quickly becoming attached to him. Kimi watched from the trees as her sister was being all motherly to the hanyou pup. She watched from afar keeping a distance from them and tended to Touga occasionally. Aiko had found a substitute of milk for the young pup and was feeding it to him carefully. Her motherly instincts had completely kicked in and she didn't want the small pup from her side.

Inuyasha gave off a tiny burp and nuzzled into Aiko's body. "Ma.."

Kimi rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree. She looked down at Touga and touched his cheek and absorbed the excess heat. She cleaned his body and placed him in a clean blue kimono.

Touga grunted and his eyes slowly opened. He shut it and place his hand over his eyes. "Agh..."

"You're finally fucking awake…good. Now get up dog breath you need to eat and replenish your lost energy." Kimi pulled him up and helped him balance.

Touga blinked and growled but he was too weak to be menacing. "Who the hell are yo-" he stopped as he saw the other sister with Inuyasha. "W-where's Izayoi?!"he asked frantically.

Aiko sighed. "I'm sorry, Inu No Taisho. But the woman who was holding this infant had died from breathing in too much smoke..."

"Yeah she's dead, dragon shit is dead and you're kinda still weak from your injured." Kimi placed her arms behind her head.

"S-she's dead.." Touga looked down with a pained expression. He leaned against the tree. He sighed and looked up at the two Phoenix sisters. "Who're you two?"

The larger sister rolled her eyes and looked towards the left. "Name Kimi, one half of the Phoenix twins."

"And I'm Aiko the other half..." She rocked Inuyasha. "He's a healthy young man.."

Touga looked at the two and sniffed subtly. He smelled and looked at Aiko was the oldest twin and Kimi the younger. "My son...is he alright?"

Aiko smiled and nodded. "The fire rat robe saved him greatly..." She walked over to him with Inuyasha. He looked up at Touga and sniffed a few times.

"Aikos been getting attached to the brat." Kimi rolled her eyes and looked away.

Touga looked down and picked up his son slowly. He looked him over and checked him over. "I owe you two a debt."

"Don't care about a debt." Kimi grunted.

Aiko lightly hit her younger sister. "It was no trouble at all, little Inuyasha has been an angel.." She smiled at him and tickled his cheek. Inuyasha in turn giggled softly

"Fucking hell.." Kimi rubbed the area where she was hit. "If by angel she means a fucking crying baby that eats and shits all fucking day and keeps trying to pull my tail feathers!" She growled and blew an ember at Aiko's face.

Touga raised a brow and looked at Aiko. "Is….she always like this?" He asked her and looked between Kimi and Aiko. **'They are sexy...for birds.'**

Aiko sighs. "Indeed, I've grown accustomed to it…" She smiled at Inuyasha. "And Kimi that's how babies are."

"Well I hate babies." Kimi looked away and flew off to go hunt for something. "I'll be back."

Touga sighed. "Thank you.." He slowly slid back down and sat on the ground.

Aiko smiled. "It was no trouble." She smiled and looked up and flew upwards into the sky. Inuyasha looked up and saw this and immediately started crying.

Touga immediately panicked and tried to calm Inuyasha. "Hey hey...hush." He bounced him slowly. Kimi found a herd of deer and surround one in a ring of controlled fire. She dived down and grabbed the deer with her talons killing it instantly. She flew up and went back to temporary camp. Inuyasha however kept crying and whimpering in his father's arms not used to him yet. But it wasn't a surprise since Inuyasha had only really seen Kimi and Aiko since he opened his eyes.

Aiko blinked and she flew back down immediately. "What on earth..." She looked at the small inu-hanyou. "Inuyasha what's wrong? Don't cry..." She whispered. Inuyasha immediately stopped and reached out for Aiko.

"It seems that...my son has imprinted on you." Touga muttered.

"Ma!" Inuyasha cried out

Hearing that warmed Aikos heart and she sighed. "Look little one, he's your father. I'm not your mother. I'm just Aiko." She said softly and kissed the baby's forehead.

Inuyasha held onto her tightly and kept repeating 'Ma'.

Kimi arrived and dropped the dead carcass of the deer. She lands and used her beak to break the deer into edible pieces and cook it with her fire. "Hope you're hungry!"

Touga sighed and looked at his son then at Aiko. "It is alright... I'm sure it was bound to happen." He looks at Kimi and grabs a piece of the deer and eats it.

Aiko smiled and she grabbed a piece for herself and Inuyasha and carefully broke some to give to him. "Good thing he has his fangs." She looked at Touga. "I do apologize this wasn't my intention once he is older he will understand better."

Kimi tilted her head and cawed out several rude remarks along the lines of 'always gotta be the sweet one' 'just had to get attached' 'once you feed a stray it'll want to stay'. "Great, just fucking great!" She threw up her wings in an aggressive display. "We're supposed to go to our roost Aiko! But now you got attached! We have to leave or else we'll be rebirthing here!" She yelled angrily.

Touga shook his head. "I apologize, what does she mean about 'rebirthing'"

Aiko sighed. "Every so often...a Phoenix dies and burns out if you will...and then we are reborn. More powerful than ever..." She looked down at Inuyasha and she had a sad smile. "Our time is coming soon..."

Touga ate more and listened to Aiko's explanation. "I understand. You're welcome to see my son whenever you wish."

Kimi pretends to gag. "Yeah yeah whatever."

Inuyasha looked to Kimi and his ears moved back. He reached for her also.

Aiko smiled. "He likes you too Kimi-chan." She giggled and hugged her sister.

Kimi flapped her wings in shock. "No he doesn't!" She looked away.

"Ki! Ki! Mi!" The pup yells at the large fire bird. Aiko and Touga looked at eachother. She giggled softly while Touga chuckled.

"It appears he does enjoy you as well.." Touga looked at his small bundle.

Kimi didn't have a choice and she went to Inuyasha who in turned wrapped his arms around her neck. He rubbed her neck feathers and pulled himself up on her. She tenses and stood still. "Aiko...get him off! He's gonna pull my feathers! Get him off!"

Aiko went up behind the small infant. "Gentle Inuyasha..gentle." She whispered and Inuyasha calmed and nuzzled Kimi.

"Eww! He's getting slobber on my feathers." Kimi squawked. "Ewww!"

Inuyasha held onto her tightly. "Ki."

"Oh no you don't! You are not getting me to like you!" She cawed and ignored Inuyasha. Touga chuckled a little louder as he watched the exchange.

Aiko giggled and picked up Inuyasha and gave him to his father. "You need to know your father more than us little one."

Touga looked down at his son with a soft smile. "He looks like his mother..." He said softly

Kimi started to preen her feathers. She was always anal about her feathers since she was a little chick. She was always teased cause she was a late bloomer and didn't have as much feathers as the others. Kimi looked away and took a chance to look at the little pup. **'I guess he isn't that bad..'**

"I guess...didn't really see the woman." She turned back to her humananoid form and folded her arms

"He does..." Aiko smiled softly. Touga rocked Inuyasha and stared at his son with love in his eyes.

Inuyasha was lulled to sleep and held onto his father. Kimi looked at the exchanged and grimaced at it. She turned away and sat down looking at the ground. **'Don't think about it...** ' She bit her lip hard enough to cause blood to flow in order to not remember the past.

"Again I thank you...I may not know much of child rearing but you two are welcomed in the western lands." Touga stated. "Also...I give you permission to use my name Touga."

Aiko nodded and she put a hand on her sisters shoulder, knowing exactly what she was feeling at the current moment.

Kimi shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on her eyes. **'Why didn't he hold me... he always held Aiko but not me.'** She thought and wiped away the tears that was threatening to fall. She stood up and hardened her expression into an impassive one. "We should go Aiko. If we're too late, we'll scorch the land."

Aiko nodded and sighed. She went up to Inuyasha. "Good bye for now little one." She kissed his forehead before going to her sister.

Touga looked up at them. "Thank you both again..."

Kimi inclined her head and jumped up into the skies. She started flying towards west leaving Aiko to say her goodbyes.

Aiko smiled. "Inuyasha you'll be okay." She kissed his forehead again before flapping her wings and flying to her sister. She flew up next to her sister and held her hand and smiling softly as they flew. Just like they as young girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was hard of Aiko to leave the young hanyou pup while it was easy for Kimi since she had a less emotional attachment to the child. It's been several weeks since their non-stop flight to the far west to reach their roosting nest for their burning day. The twin birds could now be seen landing on their roost which was a very large and old tree which they had altered to be able to hold them, a large nest so to speak. The twins stripped out of their clothing and waited for the sun to rise at its highest peak.

"Ya know Aiko, you should stop moping if you want we can go back to them." Kimi said in order to lift Aiko's spirit.

Aiko smiled softly. "I'm aware and I intend to after this." She turns to the sky and looks pensive as she thought of the small hanyou child that she became fond of.

"Eh...you really like that baby don't you? I don't understand how you could like the pup..." Kimi mutters in a nonchalant tone. She didn't really care about the situation. "He's not your kid or responsibility."

"It's not about that...I bonded with that child." Aiko smile softly. "It will probably be the only time I will bond with one." She sighs inwardly in sadness. Being the older sister Aiko was unable to have children of her own. Due to something happening to her.

Snorting slightly Kimi grumbled. "If ya want I can give you a couple of my eggs. You know I don't mind...never wanted kids anyways. Just got to find hot...big...bad...sexy...dangerous." Her voice drifted as she pictured her image of a potential male lover. **'Hmm a bit of muscle...some scars...and a sword and bloodthirstiness.** ' She licked her lips in thought.

"No, I'm not meant to have children it's how it's always been." Aiko mutters in a detached tone.

Snapping out of her stupor Kimi threw a stick at her sister. "Shut the fuck up with that pity party shit, I'm giving you my eggs whether you like it or not and you'll be the best fucking mother-hen ever." She growled and looked away towards the sky.

Aiko smiled softly and continued viewing the sky. "Enough Kimi...I'm okay with this." Her voice went soft and but her eyes was filled with sadness.

"Don't care and no you're not. If you were you'll put aside your pride and be happy with what I plan to do for you." The younger twin folded her arm and watched the sun rise ever so slowly. Her eyes twitched indicating that their burning day was getting closer and closer

"Almost time." Aiko said seriously and she stood up. "What do you plan to do once this is over? Find yourself a mate I'm sure."

"No, I don't want a mate...possibly a fuck buddy, get myself pregnant and lay a couple eggs give them to you." Kimi shrugs not really caring about having a mate not children. She abhorred children to her very core.

Aiko sighed. "Kimi, you need to have more morals than you do. Love is a beautiful thing." Her sister always the cold-hearted one with no sense of right and wrong. But you can't choose your family.

"Don't care about morals...why limit yourself? Meh I rather be carefree without too many responsibilities. I rather not love another...I love you and that's all I care about and want." Kimi turned away and curled up in fetal position **. 'Never was shown love considering father always dote on her...and mother only ridicule me for not being a lady and kept comparing me to her. Grandmother was the only mother figure I had.'** She thought and her skin started to become charred.

Aiko sighs what appears to be the umpteenth time and she went and cuddle up with her sister. "You can't let how mother and father acted bring you down."

"Yeah...whatever." Kimi mutters and holds onto Aiko tightly as both their bodies engulfed into a black flame and their bodies turned to ash.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Touga, Inuyasha was developing rather quickly which wasn't surprising since he was a half demon. "Father...where is she?"

"Aiko will be back soon son, I may not know of Phoenixes but I do know that their burning day takes a long time." Touga says softly and looks down at his son. He was somewhat surprised how quickly he has grown in a short amount of time. "You must care for her deeply." He stated.

Inuyasha nods slowly unsure of his answer. "She was nice and pretty." He looks down with uncertainty not wanting to upset his father with his answer. "Father tell me about...my real mother."

Touga stares for a moment then shifted his gaze to the distance. "Your mother Izayoi was a jewel...she taught me what love was. She was not like most women, she was brave and stood by what was right." His eyes shift to Inuyasha. "You have her facial structure."

Inuyasha nods his little head slowly. "I... don't remember her."

"You were still an infant when she died." Touga place his hand on Inuyasha's head. He ruffled his hair and took the chance in messing with his ears.

Inuyasha grumbles and looks down blushing due to embarrassment. "I wanna see Aiko and Kimi."

"You like Kimi also huh? She is a… memorable person." Touga chuckles

Inuyasha nods and laughs. "Yeah...she's funny."

"Just don't pull her feathers son." Touga says with a small smile. He sniffs and looks around. 'Sesshomaru?' He thought. "You know you have an older brother."

Inuyasha blinked and sat down. "What's he like?"

"Sesshomaru, is a bit quiet and introverted. He can be rude and blunt." The older Inuyouki stated and looked to the trees with narrowed eyes zeroing in on eldest son. "He can be a bit...cold-hearted but I believe he means well...to a certain extent."

Inuyasha nods as he listened to Touga describe his elder brother. "Father when can I see Aiko and Kimi again?"

Sesshomaru who was watching stayed at an distance. He was evaluating the situation. **'Hm...father mated with a human.'** His lips curled into a sneer then his ears twitched at the two unknown female names he heard Inuyasha say. **'Who are these females?'** He wondered and disappeared into the foliage to investigate on who these females were.

Touga watched his eldest leave. Inwardly he was hoping Sesshomaru would come and at least speak to him. **'Should've known...where did I go wrong with that one'** he pondered and turned to his youngest. "I do not know son, we can only wait for them to come to us." Inuyasha nods as he stood up and move to sit in Touga's lap. He started to suck his thumb and close his eyes as he succumbs to slumber.

Touga places his hand on Inuyasha's head and rubs his ears gently. He leans against the trunk of the tree behind him and closes his eyes to meditate.

Far west of their location the twins could be found rising out of their ashes and shaking the ashes off their body. Kimi coughed and burst into a flame to clean her body of debris. She sneezed and rub her nose with her left wing. "Ugh...I hate the ash part."

Aiko flapped her wings to rid herself of the ash. "As do I.." She turned to her younger sister. "Do you feel any different?"

Kimi looked down at her body and seeing nothing. "No, unless my tail feathers gotten a bit longer." She shrugs.

Aiko sighs. "My feathers feel lighter." She flapped her wings and flew upwards in a circle. Kimi nods joins her sister into the skies and bumps her playfully. Aiko giggles softly and flew around his sister in a circle

"Come on...lets go back to your puppy." Kimi mutters and started flying to the direction of the two dogs. She wouldn't admit out loud but she kind of like Inuyasha, which was weird for her. Aiko smiles and kept flying, they both flew for until it was late midnight and landed softly on the ground.

Touga looked up and he smiles softly. He was somewhat surprised that they actually came back. He wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't after all his son wasn't their responsibility. "Inuyasha...wake up, there's people here to see you."

Inuyasha rubs his eyes as he slowly woke up. His ears which was flat against his head perked up. He starts to sniff and turns his head immediately, luckily he didn't get whiplash from the action. The young hanyou's eyes widen. "Aiko-Kaa-chan! Kimi-Oba-chan!" He sprung up and ran on all fours towards Aiko. At the last minute he jumps and tackled her into a tight hug.

Kimi mutters unintelligently under his breath and looked away. She folds her arms in an attempt to keep her tough act up. "Brat."

Aiko held him tightly and looks up at her sister. "Stop." She turns her attention to the small hanyou. "My you've grown quickly haven't you?"

Touga chuckles. "It's been awhile you two."

Kimi ignores Aiko and looked away. "Puppy." She whispers. "Yeah..whatever, did you miss us?"

Inuyasha nuzzles Aiko. "I missed you both."

Aiko in turn kisses his forehead. "We missed you too."

Touga chuckled. "Your scents slightly changed but it remains the same." He pointed out and inspects the two females in front of him.

"Yeah...technically we died and was reborn." Kimi explains. "We rose up from our ashes." She shrugs and lifts her hands above her head.

Inuyasha turns to Kimi and looks at her expectedly. "Oba-chan."

"Why ya got to call me aunty huh gaki?" Kimi mutters at him.

Inuyasha's ears went back. "Cause...you are..aren't you?" His eyes watered and looked like he was hurt.

Kimi right eye twitched and she stared at Inuyasha for a moment. His eyes were similar to her own when she would stare at her parents longingly. "Keh...yeah I guess whatever." She turned her back. Inuyasha smiles and jumps on Kimi's back and nuzzles her. Kimi was struggling to pull Inuyasha off of her and ended up jumping and flying into the sky. Inuyasha held on tightly and he laughs childishly as he was flying on Kimi's back.

Inuyasha giggled. "Kimi look at that!" He pointed at a shooting star. 

Kimi turned her eyes towards the shooting star and grunted at it. She hated those balls of space dust. "Yeah...it's nothing but a meteor, a rock...parents make up a lie and say 'wish upon a star and your wish will be granted.'" She grunts and gently lands and place Inuyasha down. She walked away on her talons and sat down  
to preen her feathers.

Aiko smiled softly. "I knew she would warm up to him eventually." She whispered to Touga and giggled.

Touga laughs and inclines his head. "He has been asking about you both for a while now."

Aiko smile went brighter. "I missed the little guy."

Touga hums at that. "Yes, I'm sure you did. You both had imprinted on each other. If you wish, I do not mind you caring for him."

Aiko looked up and smiled. "Well I'm not sure you are aware but the eldest sister isn't able to have children." She sighed. "Kimi has promised me her eggs but I don't wish for that." She smiled. "She will want children one day but she is still young minded."

"From the looks of it, I doubt your sister would actually want children." Touga looks up and blinks. "Hopefully she won't drop Inuyasha."

Aiko sighed and went to Inuyasha. "Did you enjoy flying with her?"

Inuyasha looked at Kimi in confusion and frowned. "Yeah but kaa-chan... what's wrong with Kimi? Is she alright?"

"Oh okay...she's not mad at me is she?" He asked softly

She shook her head. "No sweetie." She kissed his forehead. "You've gotten so big you're not a baby anymore."

"Okay...yeah I'm a man now." Inuyasha puffed up his chest and made a serious face.

Aiko giggled. "Yes you are, now let me see what you can do with those claws little man." She got in a fighting stance with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha face turned paper white and shook his head vigorously. "N-no! I don't want to! You'll get hurt!"

Aiko picked him up. "You won't hurt me little one, but if you're sure." She kissed his forehead. He nods his head and held onto Aiko. He nuzzles her lovingly. She sniffs. "Whoo...you need a bath." She picked him up. "Come on little one."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No." Then jumped off of Aiko and started running quickly.

Aiko flew after him with little effort and caught him. "Yes you are young man." She took him to the lake and started to bathe him. Inuyasha grumbled through the whole bath and pouted. "Young one you don't want to smell do you?" She stared to tickle him. He burst out into laughter and splashed about in the water. "Now let's go get dinner okay?' At his nod she changes forms with Inuyasha on her back. She tones down her fire making sure it wouldn't harm him and goes off to find dinner.

-Touga and Kimi-

Touga walks to the younger sister. "Tell it like it is I see."

"Keh." Kimi mutters and looks up at Touga. "Yeah...the kid doesn't need to be taught unnecessary fairy tales that aren't true, not in this world...it's better if he isn't coddled."

"Would you rather your kid believes in fairy tales and happy-ever-after? There's no such things...in this world you either live...or die." Kimi turns her head away. "I'm sure you understand after all you almost died at the claws of a worm."

He raises an elegant brow and stares at Kimi for a long moment. He took in what she said and actually came to an understanding that the woman in front of him was heavily emotionally scared. He sighs inwardly "Yes, what you say is true, but he is still a child Kimi let him at least cling to what innocence he has before the world wraps its clutches around him. However, you are wrong also there is still good, the world isn't so cruel as you perceive Kimi."

Kimi ignores him for a moment. "Yeah well...maybe I'm just a morbid person."

Touga looks at her. "You cared for me when I was dying. You're not completely morbid as you say or you would have left me for dead." He leaned against the tree.

She squawks at him in agitation and looks away. "Yeah so...I only helped ya cause Aiko would've nagged about not helping you." She looks down at the grass beneath her. Her eyes hurt from trying to not get emotional and cry. "Didn't think you'd want to go out being killed by a worm...and I guess I saw you as an idol...when I was younger."

Touga looked at her in a different light and crossed his arms. " Really now, care to share?" he starts to chuckle.

"No, I ain't telling you shit you'll laugh at me!" She hopped on her talons and changes back to human form. "Ya laughing at me now."

Touga stops and gives her his full attention. "Only a little. I won't laugh I promise."

Kimi mutters obscenities under her breath. "Stupid dog." She folds her arms. "If you must know...when I was younger Aiko was born first. She had her feathers immediately but I didn't. My feathers didn't come in until I was a teenager. Our parents...doted on her and I was always compared to her. 'Why can't you be like Aiko?' 'Why must you be such a delinquent?' 'You're such a bad egg.' It keeps going from there." She sighs and takes a breath. "I was bullied, ridiculed and pretty much was an outcast." Her eyes landed is his. "My only escape was listening to the stories of you conquering the West from grandmother who was my mother figure."

Touga nodded slowly and understood. "Well...if you haven't noticed, your feathers have become quit larger than your sisters. You have a strong heart. I am an old dog I can tell these things. I imagine Aiko was by your side she seems to dote on you and love you very much."

"Yeah well... that's not the only thing that gotten big." She mutters mentioning her breasts that seem to gotten a tad bigger. "She feels guilty for my treatment...and I do love her."

"Have you ever thought about what Aiko may have experienced behind your back? I'm sure everything your parents did to Aiko wasn't what it seems." Touga calmly says to her.

Kimi looked down and thought about it for a while. She grew silent and reflected on the past **. 'Was I so caught up in my...frustration and anger that I didn't see what Aiko may have gone through?'** She wondered and sat down.

"Judging by your silence I believe you haven't maybe you should speak with her Kimi." He says in a fatherly tone, a tone that Kimi was unfamiliar with. Touga points in the sky at Aiko who was flying with Inuyasha on her back and a deer in her talons. She lands and Kimi stares at her for a while. Aiko lands and had Touga prepare the meat for them while she greeted her sister.

"Kimi is everything okay?" she says softly looking into Kimi's eyes.

Kimi walked away and prompted Aiko to follow her. They walked several meters away and she stood in front of her. "Tell me...did mom and dad ever...say anything when I wasn't around?" She said unsure of how to word her question.

Aiko furrows her brows in confusion. "What do you mean Kimi?"

"You know what I mean...when I wasn't there did mom and dad say anything to you?" Kimi repeats again

Aiko rubbed her shoulder. She knew eventually this conversation was coming. "N-no they never said anything." She had a small tear as she remembered her own dark childhood

"Don't you dare lie to me...tell me Aiko." Kimi persisted.

"No, Kimi you don't understand t-they never said things." She had another tear but she wiped it quickly not wanting her sister to see her as weak. "F-father did things...perverse things while mother...was very physically abusive..." She muttered and she tried shaking her head to keep all the terrible memories out of her mind. Aiko fell to her knees as she went into her human form and she just broke down in tears remembering all the terrible and painful memories. The abuse she went through to keep Kimi safe caused many scars and a lot of damage to her physique.

Kimi's eyes became feral and she seethed in unadulterated anger. Her body engulfed in flames and she took off towards home. Hours of flight didn't put a dent in Kimi's energy reserves. She bypassed the guards of her kind's sacred lands and to her and Aiko's old nest which was in a cave as all the phoenixes lived in. In her anger she burned everything of value until her parents showed their faces.

"Kimi what are you doing!?" Their father yelled at her as he flapped his wings.

"Kimi why are you acting this way!?" Her mother squawked. "Why couldn't you just stay away!?"

Glaring at them darkly she jumped at her 'father'. Her wingspan bigger than his. She snapped her beak at him peaking his most vulnerable parts. The two went through a wild fight that could be similar to how Eagles would fight one another, feathers was going everywhere not that she care. She only cared about hurting and killing.. Kimi breaks her father's ulna in both wings rendering them useless. "You...raped my sister. I'll kill you by taking your flame as my own!" She declared an act which was forbidden and traitorous to Phoenixes. Her mother squawks and tried to get Kimi of her mate. Which Kimi in turn used her wing to backhand her mother. "I'll deal with you later you flaming chicken." Her eyes go to her father and she begins the dark act.

A loud 'pop' was heard and Kimi turns to see that Aiko had used what she dubbed as 'Flaming.' Where a phoenix will use their flame to teleport at long distances. "Kimi...that's enough, they aren't worth it." She spat coldly and she walked past her mother and to her sister and pulled her off her soon to be dead father. "It's not worth it. This is why we left."

"No! it's fucking worth it." Kimi mutters darkly and a malicious smirk formed on her beak. She dug her talons into her father's back and slowly his flame wrapped around her leg and absorbed into hers. She didn't notice how her flame was turning black which was a cursed flame for Phoenixes.

Their father screamed in gut retching agony, which was heard throughout the cave, systems as he was losing his fire and feathers. He was slowly becoming weaker by the second. Their mother screamed "Please! S-stop! Don't kill him please!" She cried. "Please Kimiko!" She uttered Kimi's full name in hopes her daughter whom she wronged would stop.

Aiko pulsed her energy pushing all three of them away. She went to her sister and picked her up "We are leaving now. They will get their own it is not our job to punish them for what they've done. Think of what Grandmother would say Kimi." She says trying to convince Kimi, who was shaking with anger then looks to her sorry excuses for parents. "You both don't deserve love; with everything you've done. You were going to punish Kimi for how she acted when she was young and I protected her in the way I was only able to at the time. Because of you we are both badly damaged. I can't have children of my own because of the years of rape father, and mother let's not forget the scars you marked me with so no one would ever even want me as their mate." She squawked coldly. "And the verbal abuse toward Kimi keeps her from realizing that love is possible and not everyone is the same as you heartless souls." She flapped her wings blowing them both away. "Sister let's leave! I don't wish to be here anymore."

Kimi growled and took off. She burned random things as she flew away. "Should've just let me take his flame... wouldn't mind being cursed."

Aiko flew after her and grabbed her forcefully and looked at her. "I would have cared." She said coldly but there was a caring look to her eyes. "I'm not losing my sister because of someone as filthy as them."

Tears pricked her eyes and she stops flying and hugs Aiko tightly. "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I love you."

Aiko blinked and took in a deep breath and hugged her sister and she had tears fall but she didn't cry or sob. "I love you too." She hugged her tightly. "Kimi no matter what happens we will always have each other."

"I-I'm sorry." Kimi repeated and kissed Aiko's cheek. "Together forever no matter how long, from now until the end of time. We'll be together and you can be sure that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay together and forever more. Always gone that extra mile, depended on you all the while, even in the good and bad times you will see, from now until our journey's end you. Know that you can always count on me." She sung softly

Aiko smiled. "No Matter, where our destiny leads, I'll be there for you. Always come through and that you can believe." She whispered and kissed her sister's forehead. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kimi wiped her eyes with her wing and nods. "Yes...y-you was a better mom than she was. Inuyasha is lucky." She whispered and flew back to their destination.

Aiko smiled. "You know Inuyasha loves you too." She hugged her sister and flew with her with a smile. "And you can be an amazing mother as well." She whispered

Kimi shook her head at that **. 'I can't imagine myself being a mother. I don't want to possibly become like her. I'll stand by my decision Aiko; you may not like it but I'm doing this for you.'** She thought

 _ **A/N: BIG SHOUT TO THE POKEMON CO. FOR THE AMAZING SONG 'TOGETHER FOREVER' LOL. THOUGH HONESTLY THAT SONG MADE ME CRY AT THE END OF 'GOODBYE BUTTERFREE'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple years had passed since the Phoenix twins met Touga and Inuyasha. Right now Aiko was being the doting adoptive mother to Inuyasha while Touga was away doing his lordly duties. Kimi was well 'entertaining' herself with a dragon demon, named Ryuuko, that peaked her interest and eye.

Ryuuko was a strong demon and very fearless and very cocky. He came up behind Kimi and licked up her neck. "Come here pretty bird."

Kimi grumbled. "That's Phoenix to you gecko." She muttered and pulled him in front of her. She nipped on his lower lip and felt his scales.

Ryuuko smirked. "Well then come here my Phoenix…"he whispered huskily and started to have his hands move down her body.

"Keh." She muttered which slowly turned into a low moan. Kimi felt butterflies inside her and hated the feeling. "You fucking...gecko." Her body moved on its own and was close to him.

He chuckled. "Face it Phoenix...you want me more than you care to admit." He smirked and moved closer so there was no more space between them.

"Shut up." Kimi bit her inner jaw. "I don't want you." She stubbornly stated and folded her arms.

He smirked. "But I want you...in more ways than one." He held her close and kissed her neck

Kimi's eyes widen and she panicked. 'T-there's n-no way h-he wants me.' She shook her head and took a step back. "Y-you don't want me Ryuuko. You're confused...n-no one wants me."

He blinked confused. "Kimi what are you talking about? Of course I want you." He walked closer to her.

She started to hyperventilate and fell backwards. She curled into a ball. "No you don't...n-no one wants me...no one loves me beside my sister."

He went up and hugged her surprised having never seen her act like this before. "Kimi that's not true. I care for you and I love you. Your sister loves you and that little pup you told me about loves you."

Kimi shuddered and backed away. "I.." She was completely speechless. The walls she placed around her heart was broken and she cried for the first time in years. "I-I'm s-sorry Ryuuko...I-I'm broken." She looked at him and told him everything about her childhood, her sister and how she didn't want children and give her eggs to her sister. He held her close to him and he let her cry as much as she wanted and needed. "It's alright Kimi...you don't need to feel like this anymore."

"I'm sorry Ryu." Kimi sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry...I-I'll leave...if you want."

"I don't want you to leave dammit. I just told you I love you why would I want you to leave?" He chuckled and held her.

"I j-just thought you wouldn't want someone like me." Kimi frowned and bit her lip not accustomed to being held. "I-I'm broken Ryuuko."

"Well I was made to fix you." He whispered and he made her face him and he kissed her softly. Her eyes widen and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him bringing Ryuuko closer.

He held her close in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere either."

She bit her lip not knowing how to react. "O-ok."

He held her in his lap. "Look I love you Kimi. I want to be with you." He nipped her neck.

"I..." She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "I n-need to talk with Aiko...I'm s-so confused right now." Kimi moved away. "I'll b-be back alright."

He sighed. "Alright...I love you Kimi."

She didn't say anything and took off flying quickly to Aiko. 'I don't know what to do.'

-Meanwhile-

"Inuyasha now try again okay." Aiko whispered as she flew over a pack of boars teaching Inuyasha how to attack.

"I'm trying mama." Inuyasha grumbled with frustration. He calmed down like Aiko taught him and concentrated in attacking the boars.

Aiko smiled and flew down closer. "Inuyasha now. On the big red one."

"Ok mama." He crouched lowly and with a small dagger in his mouth he pounced on the red boar. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neck of the wild boar as it thrashed about so he could stab at its neck.

Aiko smiled as she watched him quietly kill the boar. She flew down and picked them both up and flew them away from the pack and she smiled at him. "Good job. Your father would be proud of that kill."

"Do you think so mama?" He asked her and looked at the blood on his hands. "I kind of feel bad...for killing the boar...it didn't do anything to me." He muttered and felt sick to his stomach.

"I know sweetie but it's cause he's dinner okay. That's why before we eat we thank the boat for its meat." She kissed his forehead and picked him up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Alright." He mumbled and let Aiko carry him. "Keh...I can walk."

"Oh don't be starting that Keh stuff like Kimi." Aiko continued to carry him and she took him to the lake. "Time for your bath."

"But I like aunty Kimi, she's funny and cool." Inuyasha complained and stomped his way into the lake.

Aiko sighed and let her feet soak into the lake. "I know you do sweetie. Just relax and maybe I'll make your favorite with dinner tonight."

"Keh...fine." Inuyasha threw his fire rat off and floated in the water. "Mama will I see father again? When will I meet Sesshomaru?" He asked curiously. He wanted to meet his brother and was wondering why he haven't met his older brother yet. "I bet big brother is cool...do you think he has a sword like father?"

"I know he does...and with your father. Hopefully soon. As for your brother coming..." Aiko trailed off and sighed. "Hopefully one day soon as well..." She kissed his forehead.

"Alright mama." He gave Aiko a boyish grin. "I have a question, do you like father?" He tilted his head and his ears twitched.

Aiko blinked and she smiled. "Yes I do sweetie. He's a good man and friend."

"Ok." He said simply and in his childlike mind he was thinking something else. 'So mama likes dad but why don't they kiss like mommy and daddy's do?' He scratched his head thinking.

She came closer. "What's my little puppy thinking about?" She giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, mommy and daddy's kiss but you don't do that to father. Why?" Inuyasha tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion.

Aiko blinked and the she blushed bright red and she coughed to clear her throat. "Well Inuyasha some mommy's and daddy's are in relationships together while others aren't. And your father and I aren't." The blush was still prominent on her face.

"But you said you liked father?" He pointed at her accusingly.

She blushed further. "That I did but...your father doesn't necessarily like me in that way..." She sighed. "Come on finish up so we can eat dinner." She said quickly to embarrassed to talk about this anymore. She had grown an attraction to Touga but she wasn't going to voice it.

Inuyasha was even more confused and decided to do what Aiko told him. He finished bathing and put on his fire rat back on. "Why's your face red mama? Are you sick?"

She shook her head and it was still blushing. "No sweetie. It's because when people get embarrassed their faces turn red."

"Oh." He mumbled. As this was happening Kimi was flying back to see her sister.

Inuyasha looked at the sky. "Aunt Kimi is back!" He pointed up at her.

Aiko looked up and smiled. "Sister h-" she immediately noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need to talk with you." Kimi gave Inuyasha a quick hello and pat his head. She told Aiko everything and hugged herself. "I d-don't know what to do."

Aiko smiled and held her sister. "You're in love Kimi. Trust me it happens. And he really does care for you." She kissed her forehead. "You need to let him love you."

"B-but Aiko w-what if..." Kimi trailed off and looked down closing her eyes.

"No what ifs." Aiko kissed her forehead again. "You can't ask what ifs...I thought I would never be a mother and now I have Inuyasha. And I know you want to give me your eggs but I don't want you too...Inuyasha's the only son I could ever want." She hugged her sister tightly. "Go get your dragon."

"B-but Aiko...I-" Kimi stopped talking when she saw Aiko hard look in her eyes. "F-fine." She flew away and went back to Ryuuko.

Inuyasha watched Kimi go. "Mama...why was Aunt Kimi sad?" He asked.

Aiko sighed. "She's in love sweetie...being in love is a dangerous game in this world."

"But why would that make Aunty said?" He asked her and went to Aiko and sat next to her.

Aiko sighed and looked at him. "Inuyasha you're still young but you'll learn one day that love is a complicated thing. When you've never really experienced love and you're in love and you're finally having someone love you it can be scary..." She looked off at the sunset. "And when you're in love with someone you can never be with it's also very depressing..."

Inuyasha scratched his head and nodded slowly while eating. He finished eating and went to sleep. "Night mama."

Touga was in the brush watching and listening. He arrived earlier and was going to show himself but stopped when his son asked Aiko 'did she liked him'. He did in fact hold the elder sister in high regards and did in fact have some feelings for her. 'Hm... maybe it's time I moved on...' He thought and approached Aiko. "May I have a word Aiko?"

Aiko smiled and kissed his forehead. "Night sweetie." She jumped slightly and she turned around and saw Touga. "You caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Touga nodded. "Yes, I actually arrived earlier but I overheard you saying you do like me." He grinned and walked closer to her. "I am not going to lie nor sugarcoat anything as we are both adults. I do in fact care about you."

Aiko blinked and she had a sweat drop. "Well I suppose you're right but you're always gone Touga."

"I'll soon be stepping down from my role as Lord of the West Aiko. My eldest Sesshomaru has learned all that I could teach him. He's going to be taking my place as Lord." Touga took her hand. "I wish to have your permission to court you."

Aiko smiled softly and she held his hand. "Perhaps I'll let you have that then."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you...do not worry...I know that you are barren but there is a remedy my great grandmother created that will help you."

She smiled. "If you want children then alright..." She looked at Inuyasha. "But I'm fine with not having them now." She smiled.

Touga smiled. "It is just a choice for you. I am fine without any more for now at least." He gently placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer. She giggled and looked up at him with soft eyes. He slowly leans forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back softly and moved closer to him.

Inuyasha who woke up after smelling his father was back saw Touga and Aiko kissing. He blinked. "Does this mean I'll have a sister?"

Aiko blinked and blushed and jumped back. "Um...Inuyasha sweetie go back to sleep its way past your bed time."

"But does this mean I get a sister?" He asked again.

Touga laughed deeply. "In the future perhaps but sleep son."

Inuyasha frowned. "Fine..." He grabbed his blanket that Aiko made with her feathers and went back to sleep. The blanket kept him warm and it was soft. Aiko sat down holding her cheeks. For once the older sister was getting more flustered in one day than she had ever been in her entire life. But she was happy.

Meanwhile Ryuuko was waiting for her quietly making dinner. Kimi went back to Ryuuko and dropped down silently in the ground. She bites her lip and walked forward. "R-Ryuuko...do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

He looked up at her before slowly standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "Of course I did."

Kimi flinched and hugged Ryuuko tightly. "I'll b-be with you…but be patient with me:"

He chuckled. "You know I will." He kissed her softly.

Kimi smile softly and hugged him. "Alright enough of that mushy gushy shit!" She playfully pushed him away and stripped down out of her clothes. "Come get me lizard or I'll have to find some other dragon to fuck!" She yelled and took off running.

Ryuuko smirked and flew after her immediately and tackled her to the ground and started to take her for hours upon hours. For once both sisters were happy with their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been some time since that night. Inuyasha had grown up in Aiko and Tougas eyes and was now a strong young man. The Phoenix and the dog Generals relationship continued to further and blossom as the years went by. They had decided not to have more kids and were happy. Surprisingly Ryuuko had gotten Kimi pregnant and now the fiery bird was temperamental and was setting things on fire. Kimi would get angry over the slightest of things. She eventually accepted Aiko's wishes of not having kids after she hit her in the head multiple times to get her point across.

Aiko was floating quietly in the air and she sighed happily as she looked all around at the beautiful sky above her and the wonderful fields of lowers and lakes below her.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran quickly. There was smoke trailing behind him. "Stop her!"  
Kimi was flying quickly and was cawing loudly in anger as she followed Inuyasha. "Get back here you mutt!"

Aiko cawed and flew down. She had grown more stern and protective of Inuyasha over the years. "What on earth are you two doing!?" She also had however gotten used to how Inuyasha and Kimi fought more like brother and sister than nephew and Aunt.

Inuyasha went behind Aiko. "Nothing all I said was she was getting bigger. Aunt Kimi just got mad for no reason!" He looked over her shoulder.

Kimi had landed and narrowed her eyes. She grumbled making her plumage puff out. "I'm not fat!"

Aiko sighed. "Kimi you're pregnant. No one said you were fat." she looked at her adopted son. "I'm gonna have to teach you how to talk to women."

"What did I do?" He muttered and folded his arms.

Kimi grumbled and went to the tree and jumped onto the branch. She sat there and glared at Inuyasha. "Mutt..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey mom have you seen dad?" He asked. Touga has been away for some time now.

Aiko looked at him. "He should hopefully come back soon...he said he was visiting Totosai to prepare something." But Touga was visiting Totosai to have the Tessaiga prepared for Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and stared at Kimi.

Aiko looked at her sister. "You know I hate when you call him that."

Kimi grumbled and was still puffed up in agitation. "Whatever...you know I don't mean anything bad by it." She muttered and her stomach growled. "Where's that fucking lizard with my food. I swear can't trust no guy to get the job done. First didn't want me to hunt because I'm pregnant, like I don't fucking care about that. I'm hungry as fuck I don't care about that." She ranted lowly.

Aiko sighed. "He should be back soon."

As if on cue Ryuuko flew back with food for his mate. "I'm sorry love. Damn Boar gave more of a fight."

Aiko sighed. "He should be back soon."

As if on cue Ryuuko flew back with food for his mate. "I'm sorry love. Damn Boar have more of a fight."

Ryuuko chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome you know."

Her eyes twitched and she set Ryuuko on fire then looked away. The fire didn't harm him so she didn't care.

Ryuuko sighed and watched the fire dissipate and he relaxed as he watched his mate eat.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Aiko sighed and went to Inuyasha. "Look...don't bring up your aunt's weight while she's pregnant okay? It's a sore subject for all women. Their weight I mean."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright mom."

Aiko smiled. "Now you relax, I'm going back to my flying." She flew up high into the air. 'Touga you need to hurry back..'

Miles away Touga was speaking to his eldest Sesshomaru. He was trying to persuade him into forming a bond with his brother. "Sesshomaru...why are you refusing to acknowledge Inuyasha as your brother?" He raised a brow and folded his arms

"Why should I acknowledge some half breed mutt who follows a molting bird around?" Sesshomaru said coldly to his father.

"Don't you dare insult Aiko she is my mate and never insult your brother." Touga growled deeply. "Do not think I won't beat you down Sesshomaru just because you are my son."

Sesshomaru hummed and flexed his claws. "Fine. If that half breed can hold his own in a battle against me...I'll consider it." He looked to him. "I still don't see your reasoning with attempting to cross breed with a bird."

Inclining his head to the side he observed Sesshomaru for a moment. "Find yourself a mate son and you'll understand my reasoning." Touga turns his back and looked at the distance for a while

Sesshomaru just huffed annoyed and looked at his father. "It seems you had Totosai give Tessaiga a new hilt."

"Yes of course." He nods and didn't spare Sesshomaru a glance. "Follow and you will formally be introduced to your brother...and it's not a request." Touga jumped into the air and started to hover as he went back to Aiko. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and let out an annoyed sigh as he followed his father. Aiko was flapping her wings and smiling at them and she flew down quickly to try and gain speed.

Touga looked up and held out his hand and caught Aiko as she fell to his level. He waited until she was in her human guise to pull her to him. "Greetings." He mutters deeply and connected his forehead to hers.

Aiko blushed slightly and smiled. "I missed you..."

"I can tell." He kissed her lightly. "This is Sesshomaru my eldest and heir."

Sesshomaru only watched in silence and had his eyes narrowed.

Aiko smiled. "I was wondering when I'd finally meet you."

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away and just grunted.

Touga barked and growled at Sesshomaru. "Answer her now."

Sesshomaru eyes twitched. "Salutations phoenix."

Aiko just nodded slowly. 'Slightly cold. As I expected...' She thought to herself and went to Sesshomaru and flicked him in the nose. "You're a lord Sesshomaru. Act like one and have manners. I often have to do this to your father for...lewd comments and your brother for the wrong ones. Don't make me do it to you as well."

Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose. "Do not touch me..." He said simply and plainly.

Aiko blinked and stayed composed and looked to her mate. "I assume he is always like this?"

Touga nods. "Blame his mother."

Aikos eye twitched. "Ahh yes you've told me about that woman." She kept her calm and looked at Sesshomaru. "May I ask why I have finally been able to meet you?"

"I didn't wish to meet you." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Father ordered me here and I am here." He looked down at Aiko and then looked away. "I am only here to fight the whelp so he can prove his worth."

Aiko got a little steamed to say the least and she looked at him coldly. "You say that about him again it won't be pretty Sesshomaru." She flapped her large impressive wings and flew down to find her son. "Inuyasha!"

"Whelp means puppy idiot bird." He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Inuyasha sprung up and looked around. He followed her voice and looked up. "Mom?"

Aiko landed in front of him and smiled. "Come with me...there's someone here."

Sesshomaru landed with Touga and grunts at Inuyasha. "So...we meet."

Inuyasha blinked and sniffed first. 'My brother?' He thought and showed off a childish grin. "Awesome, I finally get to meet you aniki."

Sesshomaru just huffed. "Shorter than I thought you'd be."

Inuyasha became flustered and his cheek became red with embarrassment. "Yeah so...so what do you do?" He asked excitedly

Sesshomaru just looked at him coldly. "More of a brat then I expected."

Aikos eyes glowed. "Touga...control your son or I will."

Inuyasha grumbled a little. "All I asked was what you did for a living." He looked up at Sesshomaru.

Touga shook his head. "Let Inuyasha handled it...he's a growing pup Aiko. You can't keep him as a child. He must handle himself when there's an argument."

"I'm the lord of the western lands..." He drawled and looked at his younger brother

Aiko sighed and went to her mate. "Better not hurt my puppy..."

"Aiko, let him grow." Touga whispers and kisses her forehead.

"You're a lord!? That's awesome." Inuyasha grinned. "So you're like really strong then huh aniki?"

Sesshomaru grunted. "I suppose..." 'Too happy for a hanyou...'

Aiko sighed and laid her head on Tougas shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Amazing, can you teach me." Inuyasha had his hands behind his back just looking up at Sesshomaru while smiling. "Please?"

"Don't get me started... or else you won't be able to walk or fly." He whispers lowly. "Wouldn't want daddy to do that huh?" He grinned as he kissed her neck in return.

Sesshomaru was going to say something before getting disgusted by his father. "Perverted old mutt."

Aiko blushed and flicked Tougas nose. "Shush...you know what that talk does to me..." She whispered

Touga chuckled and nipped her earlobe. "Then don't tempt me."

Inuyasha ears twitched. "What did father mean aniki?" He asked him softly. He was still young and had yet to have 'the talk'.

Sesshomaru blinked and looked to Touga. "You have still yet to give him that speech? You can't be this naive little brother."

Aiko blushed and flicked his nose again. "Inuyasha your father is going to tell you later tonight."

Inuyasha tilted his head and furrowed his brows. He was confused for a moment until he thought about it. "No I'll ask Aunt Kimi...she'll tell me straight up." He walked away and went to find Kimi. "Aunt Kimi! Aunt Kimi!"

Touga eyes widen a bit. "Dear Kami don't ask that woman...she'll scare his mind."

Kimi's attitude from earlier had changed and was more lustful. She looked up from preening her feathers and saw Inuyasha bounding towards her. "Yes...puppy?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "What did father mean when he said..." He then went on and told Kimi everything.

Her eyes glinted and she jumped down from her perch and changed to a human. "Well you see. Women and men are meant to fuck or have sex. Men puts their cock or dick inside a woman's pussy or vagina. Then the man keeps thrusting..." She went on and on telling Inuyasha everything not sugarcoating anything. "Now a woman and woman and man and man on the other hand..." She continued talking and wasn't bothered by anything. "Now that's all."

Aiko sighed and rubbed her temples. "Dammit..." She mumbled cussing quietly which was a very rare occasion.

Inuyasha just blinked in shock and looked at his dad. "Eww..."

"Shut up...how did you think you was born puppy?" Kimi snickered "Or how I fucking ended up like this?" She pointed to her stomach. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Oooh sexy...what's your name." She grins.

Touga sighs and rubbed his temples. 'Leave it to Kimi to be explicit.'

Ryuuko who was behind Kimi as she explained to Inuyasha the talk bristled with anger when she complimented Sesshomaru. Aiko gave her a look that clearly said 'What the fuck are you doing?'

Ignoring Ryuuko she grinned. "Ooh the silent and stoic type. One of my favorites. So looking for some fun." She glanced at Aiko and gave her. 'Hush! I'm horny and I want to fuck! Ryuuko won't fuck me so I'm making him jealous.' Look.

Touga wisely moved Inuyasha out of the way and covered his ears to stop him from asking questions.

Sesshomarus eye twitched. 'A horny pregnant one...worse than mother...'

Ryuuko growled. "Kimi…enough."

Kimi continued to ignore Ryuuko. She knew exactly what she was doing and walked up and touched Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "Never had a lord before." 'Hopefully that'll get him to carry me away and fuck me.'

Touga looked towards Aiko. "Your sister is crazy...I swear how in the world did you deal with her?"

Aiko was just in pure shock.

Sesshomaru sniffed. "You're with child and you're trying to seduce this Sesshomaru. What a whore of a bir-" Sesshomaru however didn't get to finish his sentence since Ryuuko sent him flying into a cliff.

Aikos eyes widened. "Inuyasha come with me. Now."

"Fucking dammit. I can't have nothing!" She raged and stomped away. "Fucking lizard won't fuck me cause I'm ugly and fat now...try to do something to get him to do it but no. He gets mad and has a tantrum." As she stomped away she left a trail of steam behind her.

Inuyasha eyes widen. "That...was cool..."

Aiko sighed. "No it wasn't." She went after her sister. "You realize Ryuuko won't have sex with you because you're supposed to have the egg soon and that would be dangerous for him to be with you."

"I don't care! There's other ways to fuck." Kimi growled and went to the hot springs and stripped down. She sat down in the hot water and folded her arms.

Aiko went after her sister and was done with her attitude and she looked at her. "Do you realize what you may have done? If I had done that to Touga he would leave me! Ryuuko is a dragon for Kamis sakes and they have a worst temper than dogs! Stop acting like a child! So you're not getting laid because he wants to protect you! Big deal! He loves you and doesn't want you or your child hurt and you do this!?" Aiko had never yelled like this before and she just shook her head and flapped her wings hard and flew away.

Kimi looked up in shock and stared at herself in the water. She thought about what she did and frowned. "I'm...a...fool. I don't deserve him." She covered her face and started to cry silently.

Meanwhile Ryuuko had calmed down and went to go find his mate the jealous and the hurt and anger still very prominent in his expression but once he saw his mate crying he forgot all about it. He stripped down and slowly got into the water with her and held her. "Why the tears fly bird?"

Kimi cried more and didn't look at him. "I-I'm sorry...I don't deserve you.."

Ryuuko said nothing and held his mate in his arms. "Stop."

"I'm sorry...it's just you haven't looked or touched me since I got pregnant.." Kimi whimpered and continued crying. "Fucking hormones."

Ryuuko kissed her cheek and pulled her into his lap where she could feel his erect member against her. "Fly bird..when I look at you this immediately happens...and I haven't made love to you because I don't want to harm the baby." He kissed her neck and held her close.

"Stupid...you should know phoenix and dragon eggs are extremely hard and is impenetrable." She frowned and blushed at him.

He chuckled and pushed into her slowly. "Yes but we also tend to get very rough very quickly..."he held her hips and slowly moved her up and down.

"I know...I'm sorry." She looked down and frowned. Ryuuko turned her head so he could kiss her and continued to slowly move her up and down making love to her.

* * *

-meanwhile-

Aiko was still flying still beaming with anger from deep within her she didn't know she had.

Touga looked up in the skies and saw his mate was furious. 'I think it's best I wait for a minute.' "Inuyasha go to Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "Okay." He sniffs and went to find Sesshomaru.

Aiko saw a lowly demon terrorizing a family and it only just seemed to further her anger and she swooped down and attacked the demon and clawed it away from the family.

Touga went to find Aiko and saw what she was doing. When she got too far in her anger he went to her and brought down to the ground. "Enough." He kissed her.

Aiko took several deep breaths before calming down and ultimately crying softly in Tougas arms. "I...I said some really mean things to her.."

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it. Kimi is difficult but she knows you mean well." He kissed her forehead again. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Your sister isn't a baby anymore Aiko. I'm sure she likes it when you are truthful to her." He rubbed her back. Aiko sighed and nuzzled her mate quietly and kissed his neck.

Weeks flew by since then and things had calmed down a lot. Inuyasha was still pestering Sesshomaru in teaching him. Kimi had laid one large egg. The egg was red in color and had intricate designs along the shell. Aiko had calmed down and apologized to Kimi profusely for her outburst of anger.

"You don't have to apologize...I know you didn't mean anything by it." Kimi mutters as she was in her phoenix form. She was sitting on the egg keeping it incubated.

Aiko smiled and nuzzled her. "Alright...if you say so."

"Ugh...I'm so bored being stuck here." She pouted. "How's Inuyasha getting along with Sesshomaru?"

Aiko sighed. "Fine I suppose...I'm not going to hang Sesshomaru by the neck for hurting my puppy so."

"Aiko stop calling him that. Inuyasha is a teenager now. Soon he'll go off on his own adventures. He's not gonna be wanting to stay curled up under you all his life." Kimi says softly. "He's gonna have to learn to take care of himself."

Aiko looked away not wanting to think about that. "I just worry...half demons aren't exactly favored in this world except by their parents..."

"And that's what you gave him...acceptance and love. Now he knows what type of woman or man to look for should he ever find a mate. Men go for women that are like their mothers." She says and looks down at her egg. "Come on! Hatch already. I bet you're gonna look like a lizard with feather wings."

Aiko chuckled at her sister and kissed her cheek. "The baby will watch don't worry..." She stood up. "Now I need to find Touga. He said something about a surprise." She flapped her wings and flew into the sky and waved at Ryuuko who swooped down covered in blood from his most recent kill. "Hope you're hungry.." As he quickly cooked a giant fish three times his own size with his flame.

Kimi grumbled. "Fuck yes I'm hungry! I've been sitting on this fucking egg for hours! Next time you're sitting your ass on it." She complained and grabbed a piece of fish with her beak.

Ryuuko chuckled and walked to her. "Why don't you take a break? I'll watch the egg."

"Finally." She jumped off it and started to fly around in circles. Ryuuko chuckled and sat on the egg to incubate it and keep it warm.

* * *

-With Aiko-

Touga had Totosai craft an elegant necklace for him to gift to Aiko. This was his anniversary gift to her. 'Hopefully she'll love it.'

Aiko kept flying enjoying the breeze before touching down on the ground near the area she had called home since she took Inuyasha as her own. She looked into the hut and saw no one. 'Must still be with Sesshomaru. But where's Touga...'

Touga was walking and had approached the hut. "Aiko." He said softly as he called out her name.

Aiko turned around and smiled. "There you are. I think that egg is about to hatch."

"Oh dear Kami...your niece or nephew are going to be hellions. Hopefully they won't have Kimi's...behavior." He muttered.

Aiko giggled. "If they are like how Kimi was as a child then it will be fine. I'm still worried Inuyasha will have your lewd mindset."

"I doubt it...he's spending a lot of time with Sesshomaru. I don't know why but he is." He shrugged. "Anyways I have a gift for you."

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Why? Touga what did you do?"

"Just got you this." He pulled out a box that was tied in a ribbon. He held it out to her. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled and opened the box and her smile broadened. She walked up to him and gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you...I love it." She giggled and leaned into his ear. "Tonight you'll get yours..." She purred into his ear. Little did she know the necklace was to increase fertility for a given amount of time. He grinned lewdly. "I will look forward to it."

She giggled and she put the necklace on. "Well there is another one..." She went behind the hut and grabbed her gift for him. It was a sword and the hilt had her own feathers on it. "When I picked it up from Totosai for you I had him add some things.." She handed him the sword and when he took it out of its sheath the blade was inflamed.

Touga's eyes widen considerably. "You did not have to do this Aiko..." He took the sword and looked at it closely.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't care I wanted too."

Suddenly out of nowhere Ryuuko looked down at the egg and his eyes widened. "N-no way..KIMI!"

Aiko blinked and then it dawned on her. "T-the baby! It must be hatching!" She flapped her wings and started to fly to her sister's nest. Ryuuko lifted up the egg to show Kimi that it was hatching. Once it hatched it was a beautiful girl. She had some fathers like her mother and there were some on her tiny dragon wings as well.

Touga followed quickly behind her and stopped when he saw the egg crack in two. 'A girl?' He thought.

Kimi blinked and looked at the hatchling. "Eww...she's all slimy from the egg." She said plainly.

Aiko however squealed. "She's so cute." She hit her sister upside the head. "She's your daughter. You looked the same way when you hatched." The small baby girl looked up at Kimi and whimpered cutely and pointed at her.

"Ouch." She rubbed her head. "Um...what now? What am I supposed to do now?" Kimi was now confused more than ever.

"Pick up your child." Aiko kissed her sister's cheek and brought her closer to the baby

Kimi blushed and held the baby. She felt awkward and held her like Aiko did Inuyasha. "U-um what now?"

Aiko giggled. "Start cleaning her and then feeding her."

Ryuuko smiled and looked over his mate's shoulder.

"How?" She asked and slowly did what Aiko showed her to do. Inwardly she was panicking. 'W-what if I turn out like mother.'

The baby smiled at her mother and was giggling cutely. "Ma."

Kimi sat down and put the baby on the ground in front of her. She stared at her and didn't know what to do

Aiko smiled. "You'll know what to do…trust me it just happens." She looked at her niece and smiled. "Hello little one."

The baby looked up at Aiko and cried and reached for Kimi. "Ma!"

Kimi flinched a bit and reached for the baby. "No crying...I don't like crying." She mumbled.

The baby cooed happily in Kimi's arms. "Ma!" The baby nuzzled her mother's breast.

Kimi blushed and didn't know what to do. "First you need a name." She mutters. "Plumeria..." She mumbled. "It's a flower."

Ryuuko smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. "It suits her."

Aiko smiled softly and stood up and went to Touga. "Let's leave them be." Touga nodded in agreement.

Plumeria looked at her mother and started squeezing her hands together signaling she was hungry.

Kimi panicked. "W-what am I supposed to feed a phoenix-dragon hybrid?"

Ryuuko chuckled and pulled down her kimono to reveal Kimis breast. Plumeria immediately latched on and started sucking.

Kimi stuttered and blushed deeply. "What..." She shivered at the sensation.

Ryuuko chuckled. "It's natural love." He kissed her cheek and looked down at their child with love and happiness in his eyes. Kimi looked away feeling awkward about the situation. Ryuuko just chuckled and watched as Plumeria drank quietly before falling asleep in Kimi's arms.

She looked down at Plumeria and blushed. 'She's cute...but what if I'm a terrible mom.'

'You won't be..' A soft voice whispered in her ear.

'Who said that? Grandma is that you?' She looked around quickly

'Aye child..you've grown up so beautifully ye and ye sister..'

'Grandmother...I miss you. Why did you have to go.' She looked down sadly

'Child it was my time...but don't worry no longer I'll always be with ye.' She whispered before her soul wrapped around Kimi in a nice warmth.

'I-l promise to do better grandma...I promise I'll be good.' She wiped her eyes and nuzzled Plumeria. "I promise." She whispered.

Ryuuko looked to her. "Promise what?"

"N-nothing gecko...just a promise to grandmother." Kimi whispers

Ryuuko smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

Blushing Kimi looked up at him. "I don't understand why you do..." She looked away from him. "But I love you as well."

He chuckled and kissed their small child.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The two left the new parents alone and went away from them. Touga had held Aiko hand. "You know...that baby was cute. I'm sure the baby can make Kimi levelheaded."

Aiko smiled. "I agree." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Mmhm." He placed his hand on her back. Aiko smiled and leaned over to kiss her mate.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled and Aiko pulled away and saw him. "Yes Inuyasha sweetie?"

"Sesshomaru said you're not barren anymore." Inuyasha looked at her. "Does that mean I'm having a sister or another brother?"

Aiko blinked several times. "Wait what?"

Touga blinked. 'Dammit Sesshomaru...can't keep a fucking secret.' He looked at Inuyasha then at Aiko.

Aiko looked at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Sesshomaru said your scent changed so it meant dad gave you your gift." Inuyasha said and Aiko looked at Touga.

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha...hush go back to Sesshomaru." Touga grumbled.

"But dad is it-"

"Inuyasha go now..."

"Did I ruin the surprise?" Inuyasha tilted his head. Touga nodded and Inuyasha left and went back to Sesshomaru

Aiko looked at Touga and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting Inu no Taisho." She never called him by his full name unless it was serious.

Touga chuckled sheepishly. "The necklace makes the wearer fertile for a given amount of time."

Aikos eyes widened. "W-what.." She touched her stomach.

"You're fertile in the next...7 to 9 hours." Touga looked up at the sun's position in the sky to tell the time.

Aiko had a small tear and she flew at Touga tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly.

"I knew you'd like it..." He coughs slightly and held her by her waist.

She straddled him and kissed him passionately and lovingly. "I love you.." She whispered and connected her lips with his again.

Touga grinned and he made long passionate love to Aiko throughout the day and didn't stop until it was night.

* * *

-With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "Why was it bad I told mom?"

"Idiot you should've let her found out on her own." Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled. "You're the idiot."

He stared at him. "Do not back talk...now come." Sesshomaru started walking.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and followed his older brother.

'He listens which is good.' His eyes flickered down to Inuyasha. "I will not tolerate disrespect, disobedience, foolishness or childishness. You hold father's blood and you will not give the Taisho name a bad reputation." He mutters. "You will listen...if I am...to teach you."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and stood firm. "Mom already taught me how to fight."

"No, more than just fighting." He narrows his eyes. "More to fighting than just one style of combat..." He continues walking. "Come, you'll see your mother in 5 years."

"5 years!?" Inuyashas eyes widened in shock. He rarely was away from his mother longer than a few hours and now it was to be 5 years.

"Yes or do you not wish to become strong." Sesshomaru didn't stop and was already getting far from Inuyasha. "Make your decision or I'll leave you." He whispered in the wind

Inuyasha looked back and growled. "Dammit..." He ran off after his brother, inwardly hoping his mother wouldn't be too mad at him for leaving without saying goodbye.

* * *

10 years later.

Though Sesshomaru mentioned 5 years he extended the time due to the travels he and Inuyasha was doing.

Plumeria was already flying high with her mother. "Look mommy!"

Kimi sighws inwardly and nodded. "Yes, I see you're getting better in flying my flower."

Plumeria giggled and flew and hugged her mother. "Mommy can we go see aunt Aiko? Or is she still upset about her puppy?"

"Don't call your cousin that. I'm sure she isn't. She's been busy with your other cousin." Kimi sighed. 'Where the fuck did she get this happy attitude from?'

Ryuuko flew down and smirked. "How are my girls?" As he dragged a giant snake demon that he killed.

Kimi stared at him blankly. "What the fuck did I tell you about killing things unnecessarily you fire breathing gecko! Yesterday was an eagle, last week a giant fish and now a fucking giant ass snake demon."

Plumeria eyes widen and she covered her mouth. "Ooh mommy cursed."

"It's for dinner." He shrugged and threw it down.

Plumeria went to sit in Kimis lap and ate quietly and pointed up at the sky. "Look mommy! Aunt Aiko!"

Meanwhile Ami, the young child of Touga to and Aiko was looking at her father. "Daddy...why does mommy leave to go flying so much?"

"Dinner?" Kimi blinked and stopped raving. "Cool..." She swooped down and set the snake on fire and started to eat it.

"Because she's looking for your half brothers." Touga looked down at her. "You'll meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru soon. Something tells me they'll be back soon."

Ami nodded and sat in her father's lap. She had long silver hair and purple cheek markings and golden eyes like her dad but they were soft like her mothers and she had impressive wings at her young age.

"Yeah." Kimi waved at Aiko and continued eating.

"You always thinking about your stomach Kimi." Ryuuko shook his head laughing and Kimi rolled her eyes.

Plumeria finished eating and looked around. "Mommy..can we do fire training again?"

"Yes..." She muttered and rubbed her head. "Just give me a minute."

Plumeria smiled and started flying high into the air.

Kimi looked at Ryuuko. "You're training her next lizard." She poked his chest.

Ryuuko chuckled. "Alright fly bird."

"Don't call me that." She mumbled and flew up in the air and hovered. Ryuuko chuckled and sat back.

Plumeria floated around cutely and in the distance she saw something and her eyes widened. "Mommy look! More Phoenixes!"

Kimi's eyes widen. "Go to your father now!" She yelled at Plumeria. "Go now!"

Plumeria blinked. "But why mommy?"

"Do not talk back Plumeria! Go to your father right now!" Kimi yelled more sternly. She made sure that Plumeria went straight to Ryuuko. She looked up at the flock of Phoenixes and flew over to them.

The Phoenixes flew closer and stopped in front of her. "Kimi…it's been awhile."

Kimi narrowed her eyes. "What do you all want?"

"It seems your parents had died from injuries." One spoke softly.

"Oh goody they're dead, now leave." She said sarcastically. "I don't care anymore. I moved on."

The Phoenix sighed. "We wish for you and your sister to return…and to lead our clan."

"No, we have our own lives. Find someone else." She stated clearly.

The Phoenix sighed. "Kimi please."

"No, I will not nor will Aiko be clan leader. There's other stronger Phoenixes than us. Use them as your leader. Going back will only bring back bad memories." She turned her back to them. "Plus...you all was never there for us...so why should we be there for you?"

The Phoenix sighed. "We weren't aware of the abuse your parents caused you both."

"Do not lie. There was speculations and rumors...now leave me alone." She flew away from them.

Plumeria flew up to her. "Mommy." She hugged her mom tightly.

Kimi looked down at Plumeria and hugged her tightly. "I know I don't tell you this often my flower but I love you."

Plumeria smiled. "I love you too mommy." She hugged tightly and was happy with her mother.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Aiko smiled and waved and kept flying and looking all over. There were times she was depressed and it was only because she worried about her son and missed him. She stopped flying when she recognized something familiar and she flew down to it. She walked close to it and her eyes widened. 'Izayois grave...' She smiled softly and picked some flowers and put it down at her grave.

-Meanwhile-  
"Come on Sesshomaru I can smell her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're an adult now...act like it fool." Sesshomaru says simply and didn't walk faster. He kept the same pace as he watched Inuyasha run off to the scent of Aiko.

Aiko silently prayed to the small grave. 'I know he is your son..I hope you don't wish ill will against me..but he imprinted on me. And Touga is an amazing father to him..and I love Inuyasha as my own..' She silently prayed.

'Thank you...for caring for him.' Izayoi whispered. 'He became such a handsome and strong young man...turn around." The voice stopped. Aiko blinked and turned around. Inuyasha was running and looked around sniffing. He was taller now and was wearing clothing similar to Sesshomaru but of a different color.

.Aikos eyes widened and she slowly stood up. "Inuyasha..." She slowly started flying toward him not fully believing her eyes.

Inuyasha looked up. "Hey mom!" He waved at her and grinned.

Aiko smiled and she had tears and she flew over at fast speeds and hugged him tightly. "My puppy...I've missed you.." She flicked his nose like she did when he was a kid. "Don't you ever leave without saying goodbye to me ever again!"

"Sorry mom...but hey don't I look different? And you're shorter than me." He grinned. "Oh guess what I have a girlfriend now her names Crystal and she's beautiful." Aikos eye twitched. She of course wanted her son to be happy but to know some girl might be taking her innocent puppy away made her boil over with anger and she went into her Phoenix form and was breathing fire into the sky.

Ami , who was still with her father, looked up and saw the fire. "Daddy what's mommy doing?"

"Mom! Stop it Crystal is a nice person. She's an ice dragon. She's like you...sweet and pretty." Inuyasha blushed and folded his arms.

"Don't worry about it." Touga muttered and sighed inwardly smelling the scent that was in the air that seemed to be following his son.

Aiko looked at her son. "I'm fine…now get on I'll fly you to your father and your sister."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No thanks mom...I'm not a kid anymore." He took off sprinting. Sesshomaru watched the exchange and rolled his eyes. He went wherever place he had in mind.

Aiko hid her sadness and flew off to Touga and Ami and picked her up.

"Mommy what is it?" Ami looked up.

"You're gonna meet your brother baby." Aiko kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha stopped running and looked over Aiko's shoulder. "Oh...she looks like you mom." He hugged Aiko and then went down to Ami's level.

Ami looked up at him. "So you're my brother?"

"Yeah...and you're my sister." He sat down and stared at her.

She flicked Inuyashas nose. "That's for worrying mommy all these years!"

Inuyasha stared and grumbled. He tackled Ami and tickled her. Ami kept giggling and rolling around.

Aiko sighed and went up to Touga and put her head on his shoulder. "He has a girlfriend...my puppy has a girlfriend.."

"What did you expect Aiko? For him to remain the same child that you found in a fire? No he is growing up and you have to deal with it." Touga hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Aiko sighed and hugged Touga knowing he was right. The two Phoenix sisters now knew that they were finally happy.

The End


End file.
